The Cracking Dawn
by Darth Sith'ari
Summary: A post ANH story. Ahsoka is now a depressed and drunk bounty hunter named Umbra, the galaxy against her and on the edge of the dark side. Can the son of her former master, Luke Skywalker redeem her? or will she be a thrall of the dark side for all time?
1. Chapter 1

The Cracking Dawn Part 1

Where is the Jedi and the Force?

Where is the Republic we defended?

Why has the chosen one betrayed us?

When will this Empire fall?

How did it come to this?

What have we done to him to deserve this slaughter?

My name was Ahsoka Tano once a Padawan of the Jedi Order, and everything I've ever known is dead.

My name now is Umbra Styx, a bounty hunter, and I have asked myself these questions for over 20 years.

For me nothing matters any more, not Skyguy, not the order, not the force, not even life.

This galaxy is dead, all that matters now is surviving through the this eternal night.

Now were am I? Oh right I'm passed out drunk on a cantina floor on Nar Shaada, I always had several drinks before a hunt, hunting is the way of my kind. My prey now is a Corellian smuggler, goes by the name of Han Solo.

While most bounty hunters actually hunt their prey, I wait for it in the shadows of the smugglers moon, mostly because I keep blowing my credits on booze and I can't actually afford a starship, I did have the Twilight but a freak accident involving a hydrospaner and Corellian Ale blew it up.

But when I capture Solo I'll finally be able to afford a decent ship and a large number of good weapons and equipment. All I have now is a blaster and the cloths on my back.


	2. Chapter 2

The Cracking Dawn part 2: Flash Back part 1

Wait I'm getting ahead of myself. Oh were did everything go wrong?

Right on Taris, we were sent there to recapture that world from the Separatists. Unfortunately they invaded Corusant at the same time. So I sent the only ship in my command, the Guarlara.

Just moments before victory, Order 66 went down and, well, next thing I know my own troops are trying to kill me.

The only thing that kept me alive that whole time was a reckless over use of the force and my light saber. I finally managed to get to Rex I cut off both of his arms and force choked him until he admitted what Order 66 was. It was an order that branded the Jedi as traitors then, I killed him, I latter found out that this was happening all over the galaxy, Mygeeto, Feliuca, Kashyyyk, Saleucami, Cato Neimoidia, just about every planet in the outer rim.

Worse yet my own master, Anakin Skywalker, was almost entirely responsible for the whole thing. The extinction of the Jedi. The reorganization of the Republic into 'the Galactic Empire', just about everything.

Worse yet Palpatine was the Sith lord we were looking for all these years, and crowned himself the Emperor, and was the one that turned my master to the dark side. I must have screamed and cursed so loud every piece of glass on the planet broke.

I still remember the anger that burned in my heart.

I still carry the scars of his treachery.

I still want to end those sleemos Vader, and the Emperor for what they did.

But those were Ahsoka's dreams, I am Umbra Styx, she's been dead for over two decades and what does she have to show for it? A laughing stock amongst the bounty hunters guild. A drunk failure whose blown every credit she has ever made trying to drown out the memories of the war with liquor. That shutta was a failure, she's still a failure, I'm a failure, we are both failures.

If I can capture Solo I just might have a chance to start anew, a new ship, new weapons, I might even be able to get my light saber back which was the first thing I sold when I ran out of credits.

Solo's capture will be but the first step in the fall of the Empire.


	3. Chapter 3

The Cracking Dawn part 3

As soon as I regained consciousness after one to many Ruby bliels The Millennium Falcon landed, Han Solo's ship. The only thing that surprised me was that he left the ship alone either way I followed him through the shadows. I am pretty certain that he couldn't hear me. As I sneaked my way through the many alleyways of Nar Shaadaa I finally managed to ambush him in the shadows at gun point.

As I tried to knock him out he tried to call for someone named 'Luke' I managed to get a messaged to his ship asking for 'Luke' to come out.

A few minutes latter all I really learned was that his last name was, Skywalker. Quite frankly I didn't believe him, I knew Anakin and Padmé had something going on, especially the way he acted during the Blue Shadow Virus scare and Malevolence crisis, I just didn't think it was anything that went as far as… Well… Landing his shuttle into her docking bay.

So I did the very best thing I could do, I held Han hostage and told him to meet me outside of the Jekk'Jekk Tarr, an old cantina in the ancient Nar Shaadaa red zone, If he ever wanted to see captain Solo alive again. It took him a while to get their and then as he was calling out for me I snuck behind him and tried to knock him out. That was without a doubt the dumbest thing I have ever done if I had known he had Anakin's light saber I would have just talked to him.

The next thing I know He quite literally 'disarmed' me, with that light saber.

The final nail had been hammered into my soul.

The Empire will never fall.

Hope was an endangered species when The Clone Wars started, now it's extinct.

What have I been thinking? I've had so many chances to kill Skywalker in the past, why didn't I take them? Right I was Ahsoka Tano then, just simply another drop of water in a sea of old over burdened relics of a past made almost entirely out of fluff.

I am Umbra Styx, a shattered husk of that little girl. I have fallen far from the path of the Jedi. I'm drunk just about every second of the day, I sold just about everything I have just to keep that drinking problem going, sometimes I wonder if Anakin was right to destroy the order, it was bound to fall whether by Vader's will or not. There are some days I wish I had never been a Jedi, wished that I had never known what a Jedi was, wished that master Koon died like a Kath hound trying to find me. There are some days I wish I had died on Taris like a common womp rat.

Now I wish that Nerf Herder Luke Skywalker just kill me were I stand and end my suffering.


	4. Chapter 4

The Cracking Dawn part 4

It was the first time in years that I fell unconscious that did not involve alcohol. This time it involved dismemberment by a scruffy looking farm boy named Luke Skywalker. The son of my former master, now a Sith Lord.

He didn't even look that bad, he looked like a nice enough kid. I thought that he really was going to kill me, in fact I hoped for it. I had seen enough horrors that he would have nightmares for the rest of his life, and I wanted mine to end.

As I was unconscious, I saw both the good and bad memories of my life, my days as a youngling, my assignment to Anakin, ever battle from Christophsis to Taris, my troopers and Skyguys betrayal, my exile. Then stars fly over my head, and every moment felt like an eternity. But I heard a familiar voice in my head saying "This isn't the end" I couldn't tell if was master Obi-Wan or some other dead master of the order.

Next thing I know am half awake inside of a medical capsule and a medical droid looking over me, and attaching a pair of cybernetic arms to the sumps were my old arms were, and that sleemo Luke was looking over me smiling.

He then came down and tried to hug me but apparently mine was a little to tight for him. Then a wookiee came into the room and almost choked me to death. Luke stopped him before he could kill me, Luke was really starting to get annoying.

He then asked me who and what I was, frankly I'm not sure anymore. He then asked me if I was ever a Jedi, "once" I told him. He then asked me if I ever knew his father and what he was like. I was just about to tell him that Vader and Anakin were the same person when all of a sudden a tractor beam caught the ship.

At first I thought it was an Imperial ship. But something was different for one thing the ship sent a message saying. "This the Altea Valerii please don't bother trying to escape we have a very powerful tractor beam on your ship and you be in our hangers any moment." It wasn't an Imperial ship, it was a Fellowship star cruiser.


	5. Chapter 5

The Cracking Dawn part 5

It has been a while since I have seen a Fellowship cruiser. I still remember the seeing one for the first time, of course I was to busy on destroying things then looking at a ship for a period of time.

During the Clone Wars this particular ship was captained by a Njord named Atalan Tica, of course I killed her during the war but who was captaining the Altea Valerii now I have no idea. As we were being drawn into the hanger I could feel something familiar through the force, at first I thought it was Vader but why would he be on a ship that doesn't even belong to the Empire?

As we were being drawn into the hanger I could hear a familiar voice in my head saying, "Welcome to the refuge of an ancient legacy." I couldn't put finger on it but it sounded a bit like. "No, it couldn't be." I said to myself. Then we landed in the hanger. Two droids came into the hanger "Captain Zaar Lrack wishes you to be patient for he is preparing an escort for the Togruta and Human." "It could be!" I said out loud, Luke was curious as what I meant by that, and who he was, why he wanted to see us, and what a "Fellowship of Andu" was.

After awhile an escort squad wearing environment suits came onto the deck, apparently because the stench of liquor that was emanating off of me was to much for them. Any way, after a long walk to the bridge, I saw him, Zaar Lrack.

My one time love and companion.

My one time friend and ally.

My one time rival and competitor.

My one time enemy and nemesis.

I didn't think I'd ever see him again, I thought he died after order 66 was initiated, I was wrong. He then to a long look at us and said "So, this is the son of Skywalker, and his long lost student." Luke, as usual was curious as to why he called me 'Skywalkers student.' I finally came clean with him, I was once Ahsoka Tano, a padawan of the Jedi Order, and a one time Sith acolyte. Zaar himself was a Quetzal Templar in the Fellowships, Order of Elysium. He hade large thorn like growths all over his face and arms, when I first met him it was just small spikes on his lower jaw.

Anyway, I told Luke about what happened on Christophsis, Kiros, hell I'm pretty sure I told him my entire life story, right up until Taris when the War ended. How I met Zaar in the first place was another matter entirely.


	6. Chapter 6

The Cracking Dawn Flash Back part 2

It feels like an eternity since I saw his sharp jade eyes, It's probably felt like the same to him since he last saw my eyes. I still remember the day me and my master found him in the Sauran system, he was severely injured in an aggressive Separatist attack. I thought he was going to die, I'm pretty sure he did to. But then he got much better after one or two hours, I was a little surprised that he didn't start asking questions, so I asked him who and what he was, his name was Zaar Lrack of The Fellowship of Andu and that he was a Quetzal, I then asked him why he was out here, apparently he and an alien fleet were trying to defend the system, I then asked what he knew about the galaxy at large and, apparently, he knew everything.

The war between the CIS and the Republic, the origin of the Clone Troopers, even the crisis on Naboo over a decade before, everything. I then asked him how he knew so much, he then told me "My people have been lurking in the shadows of the Republic long before the Sith poised there ire against it." This scared me a lot, a species spying on the Republic for who knows how long, and we never noticed.

I then asked him if he was with the Separatists, he then sharply replied "Why would I side with my the butcher's of my brothers?" I was a little scarred by his response, and he regretted doing that, and kindly apologized for talking in that tone of voice. After a few weeks living on Coruscant and several blood tests he was confirmed to have force sensitivity, as if the tests were necessary, I could sense from halfway across the galaxy he was strong in the force.

He was latter assigned to master Obi-Wan, it took much convincing to get the Jedi council to assign him to a master, he was already well disciplined and he seemed a nice enough person, a little short tempered but nice. After I while he and I were assigned to uncover Separatist spy's on Corellia with senator Amidala, I still think I looked ridiculous in that dress.

Anyhow, the mission started out all right albeit boring, but then I noticed a number of guests acting suspicions, then I saw Asajj Ventrus, and then a large number of droid ship began to enter the system, the Battle for Corellia had begun. I spent much of the battle dueling Ventrus, Zaar and Padmé spent the entire time trying to survive, after a while we rejoined but Ventrus managed to ambush us, I managed to drive her away from the Senator and Zaar, but it was futile. She managed to stab me with her light sabers, the last thing I could make from the harpy was "Your no good to the Sith dead." She then took me to her home world of Rattacki and subjected to, tortures, if you could call them that. Hour after hour of soul crushing tortures, I latter learned after that nightmare that Dooku was trying to breed a perfect Sith acolyte, worse yet he was planing to make a clone army from me using Spaarti cloning cylinder's he stole from Cartao very much like he did with Jango Fett.

So anyway after over three months of nightmarish torture he finally broke my will to continue resisting, so to my utter disgust he forced me to recite the one oath I thought I would never swear, The Code of the Sith, so with a shock stick randomly being pocked into my back, I simply gave into the the teachings of the Sith with my recitment of the Code, I will never forget that day as I said with utter commitment to a cause I never thought I would follow I spoke the Code.

Peace is a lie, there is only passion.

Through passion, I gain strength.

Through strength, I gain power.

Through power, I have victory.

Through victory, my chains are broken.

The Force shall free me.

That moment has haunted me for over twenty years, and it shall haunt me till my grave


	7. Chapter 7

The Cracking Dawn part 7: Flash Back part 3

Ever since that fiasco on Corellia my life went down hill, hundreds upon hundreds of various drugs put into my system, suicidal training exercises, and don't get me started on the "missions" more like political murders. My thoughts rarely strayed from Zaar Lrack, I still remember my first mission that did not involve killing a Republic politician, it involved killing Elysium Magi, Templar, and Paladins.

Apparently over twenty eight thousand years ago the first Telkine, Yaris was sent by the Rakata to quell a rebellion on Korriban and killed the first and only Sith'ari of the Sith, Adas. That was why the Separatists attacked the Sauran system, to serve as a forward outpost to invade the Fellowship of Yaris, and to avenge a dead king , the Fellowship that the Quetzal, Zaar's people were affiliated with.

My first assignment in these systems was a Magi Telkine named Thel Andúril, a veteran of the New Sith Wars, any way he was defending a large shipyard over Uranus Trident. It took me over nine hours to get to him, it was well defended shipyard, as soon as I got to the command room he tuanted me saying. "A banshee? Millennium of hiding from the Sith and they send a banshee to kill me?" I was plenty enraged by the training alone but that, insult really made me want to kill him, the dual lasted for well over three days as a forced him into a corner as he said "You are nothing but an expendable drone in the eyes of the Sith, even now they plot to make you into something you never once thought to become, nor ever will." as he said this the droid fleet managed to disconnect the command center, with a large amount of firepower, as the command center fell to the planets surface he manage to get into an escape pod and get away. He probably forgot to jettison the other pods on purpose.

My next assignment was to kill a Njord Templar named Atalan Tica, she was a pure brute to the core and the captain of the Altea Valerii. Anyway during the invasion of Njord I sent onboard the Altea Valerii to kill her, I managed to disable the ship, but for hours on end I tried to shake that Njord off my tail, but she was a persistent squid screaming "My axe longs for Sith blood!" after about an hour or two I managed to force her into the ships hyper drive, or whatever it they call it. I still remember her last words "Forgive my Aiur, I have failed us all."

All most immediately after that I sent on another mission, it was to kill a Quetzal Templar named Selendis Lrack, I latter learned that she was Zaar's sister, during the invasion of Montezuma I managed to corner her at a massive Sarlacc. We dueled for well over a day she taunted me over and over again saying things like "I have trained at the talons of Har-Bin Jaar himself!" and "I am the blade of Aiur!" after a long while a managed to force her into the pit of the Sarlacc as she said "You will know the full ways of Sith soon enough, a pity it won't be a pleasant experience." she then threw herself into the maw of the Sarlacc.

I then returned to Rattaki to receive my next mission, it was an all out assault on Elysium and I was to lead the first wave in. Both Republic and Fellowship forces were there, among them were master Anakin, Obi-Wan, Plo Koon, and even Zaar Lrack. The battle lasted for over two months, the Fellowship and Republic had just about every weapon they could get their hands on.

After an equally grueling duel with Zaar he managed to get the better of me, and managed to remove the armor the Dooku forced me to wear the entire campaign, he was shocked to find me in that suit. I still remember what he said when he found out "No you can't be, you aren't Ahsoka! Your simply a thrall of the dark side, Your no different then the rest of these soulless vermin!" he was probably right.

I was so ashamed of what I became, a monster, a murderer, and a minion of the dark side. I was but a wraith of what I once was. I could feel his pain, so much anger, confusion, and fear, he was torn between serving the Jedi, the Order of Elysium, the Republic, he didn't want to kill me, but I did so much to deserve his anger. I nearly killed his former master, and his sister, I couldn't blame him for it. Anyway the invasion was called of, I still consider the words he said to me the only souvenir from that battle worth getting, I would have wanted to be a Jedi again, not the beast that Dooku made me into.


	8. Chapter 8

The Cracking Dawn part 8: Flash Back part 4

I still remember my final mission for the CIS, the battle of Telchine, of course the word epic would be an understatement for it, I was sent in to disable the planetary defenses. The entire defense system basically made the planet an impenetrable fortress, I had only disabled one or two auxiliary generators by the time the Separatist fleet arrived in the system.

It was so chaotic, the carnage, the blood shed, these people loved there world and were more then willing to die for it, some of these people were refuges from Montezuma and Njord. There scars were unbearable to say the least, after a long while fighting through the wilderness of Telchine I managed to get to the capital, Minas Telkine, it was such a beautiful city, the defenses surrounding it were staggering, including an enormous number of Fellowship battle droids and defenses cannons, "The ancient Sith were right to fear these creatures." I thought to myself as I looked upon the defenses.

I was certain that even a Subjugator-class heavy cruiser could survive those defenses, anyhow I don't really remember how we managed to break through the Fellowship blockade but we lost a lot of ships to do it. After a while I came face to face with the High Magi of the Order of Elysium, Har-Bin Jaar, he was and ancient also an ancient Jedi from the Great war over thirty seven thousand years ago, he then said to me "So the circle is now complete, for your soul there is no turning back, do you come here on the whim of the force? Or the will of a madman?"

I was more then certain that he was right about what he said about me. Then Zaar came out of the shadows and told me something I will never forget "It is never to late to change your path, always keep that at heart, either strike me down now or turn away from the dark side." I made my choice that day, I chose to fight against the Separatists once more. They then told me to find an old auxiliary power station deep within the city for the planetary defense network that was occupied by the droids, Zaar and I spent a long time getting there but after destroying several droids and tanks before we managed to get to the core.

After the battle Anakin was so happy to see me again he gave me such a big hug I think he almost threw out my back, I never felt any happier in my entire life, I probably never will that happy again. A while after words I came up to Zaar and asked him why he came back for me on Telchine, he then told me "Before the mission to Corellia, master Skywalker made me promise "Don't you leave her Zaar Lrack." I never meant to leave you, I never meant to leave you." we then hugged and kissed each other for a while. He and I were then sent on the final assignment we would ever go on, during the war, and as Jedi.


	9. Chapter 9

The Cracking Dawn part 9: Flash Back part 5

I still remember that final battle on Taris, it was a well known fact that aliens weren't welcome on that planet, but the Republic had to liberate the planet either way, so under protest I and Zaar Lrack went there as part of the "Outer Rim Sieges." Anyway shortly after clearing out an LZ we got a number of odd reports about red skinned monsters terrorizing civilians in the upper and lower city, well he and I went to investigating but every were we went in the upper city fingers were pointed at us including one that should _never_ be used, and every one kept panicking at the mere sight of me.

After a while we discovered a robed figure torturing a little child, Zaar managed to kill it, at a closer look it looked like, me, it didn't have my graceful charm but apart from that it had a sharp claw were the thumb should be, double jointed limbs, a venom sack and Digitigrade legs, he and I were scared to our cores.

Shortly thereafter we contacted master Windu, he was a bit startled about the new we delivered, and even more disturbed when Zaar threw the corpse of the one we found on communications panel, before he managed to get anything else out the Separatists attacked Coruscant, he asked us to send any ships we to defend Coruscant unfortunately all we had was the Guarlara, Zaar decided to send it anyway because he knew he was doing the right thing.

Anyway after a while we managed to capture one of those, as Zaar referred to them "Sith banshee" alive, but all we got from it were cryptic babble such as "Why must you be so mean, mommy?" and "So much for mother like daughter." Zaar caught wind of what it was talking about and asked me if the Sith took a DNA test of any kind, I could vaguely remember a needle drawing blood from me, this still didn't add up as to how they were made so fast.

Shortly thereafter we managed to capture a tactical droid and found out were they were being made and what they were being made with, they were created with Spaarti cloning cylinders stolen during the battle of Catao, and the CIS were using them to create genetically modified clones of me.

After a long battle we managed to get to the Separatist headquarters were they were creating the clones, the complex was massive, you could jump down from the top and take well over a week to get to the very bottom, anyway we quickly found out that only beings with my DNA could get in, so after a while I managed to disrupt several training sessions I managed to turn off the security systems Zaar and captain Rex came charging in with a company of clone troopers, then we encountered Asajj Ventruss, the bane of my existence. Asajj Ventruss taunted me and Zaar saying "Did you honestly think we were going to let you abandon us from the start? Count Dooku saw your potential longer then you know." Zaar was the first to jump at her, she quickly pushed him away with the force, for well over an hour she and I dueled through the complex.

Zaar fought his way through scores of Sith banshees, before he finally managed to get to me before I force Ventruss into the power core. He stopped me before and could kill her and said "NO! If you kill her in anger, you'll be back were you started, and we both know we don't want that." I turned off my light saber, then a Sith banshee tried to charge me into the core, it missed and rammed Ventruss right into the power core.

That was the beginning of the end.

That was when the darkness began to engulf the universe.

Just as the complex was falling apart from the explosion captain Rex received an encrypted message, it was the signal to execute Order 66. After we got back to the base, Rex and every clone trooper began randomly shooting at us. I began to use a massive amount of force power to topple several walkers and keep them shooting at us. I managed to torture an answer out of Rex after chopping of both of his arms, he said that Order 66 was a declaration that the Jedi were traitors to the Republic. I killed him after he said the Chancellor Palpatine commanded the order.

Zaar and I managed to smuggle ourselves back to Corusant, when we got to the Jedi Temple, we found it in ruins.

The only home I had ever known was destroyed.

The only life I had ever known was dead

The only friend I ever had were dead, except one.

Ever Jedi inside was dead, I managed to find my dieing sister Ashla lying in the counsel chamber. She then said fiently "Ahsoka? Get out of here, h-he came, and he killed." she then just laid there, lifeless, in my arms, I felt so helpless. Zaar and I went deeper and deeper into the temple, the bodies of clone troopers and Jedi Knights alike, we went into the security room and looked into the security footage, I was shocked beyond words.

Anakin, my own master was killing Jedi, not just The masters, the Knights, and the younglings, He slaughtered them like animals with hatred, frustration, and malice. Zaar put his hand over my shoulder and said "There were those who thought that this day would never come, oh how I wish they were right, Master Thel, Jaar, Minas Aiur, all of them." and cried softly with me.


	10. Chapter 10

The Cracking Dawn part 10

"You've been awfully quite Ahsoka." Zaar said. "I was thinking about the war." I said. "As was I, so many dead, so many lives extinguished, all for one tyrants bloodlust and greed." I know nothing I did to his people during the war could be forgiven, but he was willing to. Luke was a bit dumb founded about what we were talking about "You fought in the Clone Wars?" Luke asked. "Yes, she and I were Jedi Knights the same as your father, but that is you must know of for now." Zaar told him.

"Take him to the brig." he commanded a pair of droids. "It has been far to long since we have seen each other, were have you been all these years?" he asked me "I was on Nar Shaadaa, as a bounty hunter." I told him shamefully. "I don't smell any Jedi blood on your hands, only the abhorrent stench of alcohol in your breath." he told me.

"Why did you become one?" he asked me "I thought I could make a difference, I thought I could take down the Empire on my own." I told him tearfully "You must understand, there a few now that have the will to fight the Empire, and even fewer who have the courage to act on that will, you know that toppling the Empire it not your destiny, not mine, not the Fellowships, that is for the son of Skywalker to decide."

"Luke? Why him?" I asked him. "You thought he was just an ordinary farm boy didn't you? He is the son of your former master, but that's something he should not know for a time, we have the potential to be saviors and murderers, he will succeeded were his father failed." he said. "How can you be so sure? Vader killed every thing I knew, The Order, The Republic everything, why would you trust a farm boy with the fate of the galaxy?" I asked him "That boys fate was never my choice, it is the will of the force, and I don't intend to deify it again."


	11. Chapter 11

The Cracking Dawn part 11

"I have something for you Ahsoka." Zaar told me. "What?" I asked him. "Two things actually, a purpose, and an upgrade for your new arm, there not the same crimson hands that kept my soul at rest, but still theses will fit you well." the cybernetic arms he gave were made from a very rare metal found only in Fellowship space, Telkine mithril, a very strong, very durable and a very beautiful material. "Consider these a long over due gift, now report to the med room to have these installed."

The med droids removed the replacement arms I had before with a pair of new ones that Zaar gave me. "With that out of the way, I must ask you something Ahoska?" He said "What?" I asked him "It may weaken the Empire, significantly." he told me "It may not destroy the empire, but it may be enough to slow its war machine down." He was as slimy as he had always been, but he knew were it got me, so he had me suit up for a mission to the ancient Rakatan home world of Lehon. "One last thing Ahsoka, I have something for you, your old light saber." he apparently bought that from the black market after I sold it for booze money,.

The empire was planning to put self-repairing Rakatan technology into there next Death Star, I latter learned that Luke blew up the first one. Anyway for the first time since the Clone Wars I felt, complete, for the first time in years I felt the will to not only fight for the force, but die for it.

I still remember infiltrating the Imperial research station over Rakata Prime trying to extract anything of value from the carcass of the Star Forge, I could hear Zaar's voice guide me through the force to my goal. "Millenniums endless hallways have borne this place as the birth of galactic civilization, and the place were the rebirth of the Sith took root."

After about one or two minutes I maneged to get to the stations power core, there I encountered an old friend, Darth Vader. "We meet again my old apprentice, the circle is now complete, but you are no different to the child I trained in the war." he said "NO, DIFFERENT!? I spent the last twenty years in exile, in utter torment over what you did, you murdered every one I ever cared about, how you turned away from all of that I will never know, you killed my baby sister Ashla, she was just about to be apprenticed to, if anyone deserves to die, its you."

I ignited my light saber a charged forward at him yelling. For well over an hour we dueled through out the station braking components at random, after a while the station was beginning to fall apart, I then yelled at him "Why? why did you do it? why did you destroy the order? why did you kill everyone I ever cared about!?" I didn't get an answer but he forse pushed me into an escapepod and then launched it onto the planets surface, Lehon was a place tainted in the darkside of the force.

After escaping the planet I maneged to return Telchine. "You did remember to let Luke out of the brig?" I asked Zaar. "Yes just after you left, he was a little angry about the whole thing, said something about a man in a suit asking him the meaning of life." he said.


	12. Chapter 12

The Cracking Dawn part 12

"Now the fears of Yaris Ersa and Galadreil are unfurled, my ancient nightmares awoken, and now the blind strides across the stars, and is darker then a black hole, and his voice through all cosmos is doom sent to bring." said Minas Aiur, forth Minas of the Fellowship of Yaris and lord of the Telkines, he often recited that odd poem when he thinks he's alone, either that or he purposely recites it at random."

"What is it Ahsoka?" he asked me. "Zaar sent me, he wanted me to tell you something." I answered. "The Empire is planning an assault on Fellowship space, it will only be a matter of time before the entire sector is invaded."

"That means little to me, it will likely be the same battle strategy the Sith have been using for over five thousand years." he answered me "But lord Aiur, we, you barley survived the last major assault from the Separatists, The Empires invasion will defiantly be much worse."

"**IT IS ALLWAYS HAS AND ALWAYS WILL WORSE BLOODSKIN**!" he yelled at me angrily, I must admit he scarred me. "I'm sorry Ahsoka, Its just that, for over 5 long millennia, my entire life, we have been hounded by the Sith like wild beasts, nearly thirty thousand years ago Yaris, the father of the Telkines." "Dooku already told me that story." I interrupted him "Well then, you understand what I'm talking about, since the Great Hyper space war the Sith have persecuted us many times to the breaking point, and over the corpse of a dead king, Naga Sadow, Exar Kun, Mandalore the Ultimate, Darth Malek, Darth Ruin, Lord Kaan, Count Dooku, each one worse then the last, now Darth Sidious and Darth Vader add there names to already staggering list of those who sought to cast down the last of the Rakatas legacy."

"But Aiur, if we don't fight we will all die gruesomely and horribly." I told him "You think I'm going to take this insolence sitting down young one? I take nothing sitting down." he said "And Aiur, I'm sorry for joining the Sith during the Clone Wars, I'm sorry for what I did to your people. I had no other choice." He then said to me "You had other chooses, you simply didn't choose them, out of fear of death, but then again I've seen countless Jedi fall to the Darkside for far much less then you did, greed, power, and anger, you chose your path out of fear for your own life"

"Anyway, I have a new assignment for you, it involves going to Imperial Space and violently botching up the Empires attempt to invade the Fellowship, it's going to be dangerous but I'm confident that you will succeed."

As I went to the palace hanger he said to me "Go with the blessing of Yaris and of the force, do as I have asked of you, help me heal the wounds of Telchine and keep our legacy alive until the stars themselves burn out, and may the force be with you till that day comes."


	13. Chapter 13

The Cracking Dawn part 13

I latter prepared for a mission into Imperial Space. I knew for a fact that it wouldn't be easy, there was a good chance I would die, I was content with that, I may as well die knowing I was giving the innocent another minute or two of freedom.

The Telkines were fine warriors, but really why would they bother with a fallen Jedi like me? As I went down to the hanger a number of Telkines and Njord looked at me suspiciously, given my time with the CIS during the war it's a no wonder.

I was de-briefed by an armored droid of some kind, it didn't look like something the Telkines had made, but then again their always trying to make something new to combat the evils of the galaxy, "Okay Agent Tano, listen carefully because I won't repeat this, we will drop you into the Kuat shipyards and infiltrate the under construction ship 'Eclipse', The Emperor himself will be inspecting it personally. Plus according to Quetzal intelligence he'll be meeting with a as of yet, unknown alien warlord to discuss a joint alliance and to provide troops to the empire."

That's another thing I was curious about, why would the Empire deal with an unknown alien race that would probably kill him? The only good thing I see in that is that it would cut our job there in half if the warlord killed him. "Your mission will be to bring him back to Telchine, dead or alive, although we would prefer that you bring him back dead though."

Among the strike team to Kuat was Zaar Lrack and Thel Andúril, we were dropped into a fair distance from the actual meeting place, according to Zaar it was "To avoid unnecessary entanglements, until latter anyway." Anyhow after several minutes of sneaking through the shipyards we managed to find Palpatine and the alien warlord I and Zaar were so interested in.

The warlord look uglier then Palpitine, it looked oddly enough like a mutant from a holo game I used to play on my down time before the Clone Wars. Anyway, Andúril almost immediately told us to find cover and to keep quiet. I was rather curious as to why he was acting so jumpy, asked him why he was acting so jumpy then he said "That my child is a Kaidon, about two thousand years ago the Sith Lord Darth Ruin created many instruments of war for conflict against the Republic during the New Sith Wars, They were one of them, he used almost the exact same method the Rakata used to create my own people, fortunately they defected from Ruins Empire before they could do any serious damage, and basically they have imitating my kind in just about everyway right down to languages, except there more nomadic, don't believe me? I was a witness to that conflict!"

Unfortunately Thel raised his voice a little to loudly and Palpatine and the Kaidon warlord heard us and, well everything quickly went downhill from there, a number of Storm Troopers came down on us, but the good part was that the Kaidon warriors who were with the warlord took part in killing them.

The warlords name was as I learned was Hoji Gral, it turned out he planning on assassinate the emperor, it was a good plan but unfortunately,** WE** botched up his plan horribly. As always getting out was the hard part, getting out is ALWAYS the hard part, anyway after battling through a large number of Storm Troopers Gral helped us make a secure LZ for our escape.

"Don't expect me to forgive you for wrecking a perfect opportunity to bring the Empire down." he said to us. "Well that makes four of us." I retorted. We went back to Telchine, battered, tired, and completely dumfounded, mostly at how the Quetzals managed to miss such an important detail as an assassination? Well hopefully by the time we get fully recuperated we should find out for ourselves.

**For those of you who were wondering about the_ mutants_ Ahsoka was talking, The Kaidon looks like the Elites from Halo. And also, the word _Kaidon _is a governer on the Elite homeworld, plus the Arbritar was one himself.**


	14. Chapter 14

The Cracking Dawn part 14

Well, after that fiasco on Kuat I finally had some R and R, up until now I thought that 'Rest and Relaxation' was a myth, but then again stranger things have happened. Anyway, I was rather curious about what master Thel said at the shipyards about being a witness to the New Sith Wars, I went over to him and asked him about what he had said.

"So, you want to know about the war do you? You want to know about the second to last war of the Republic? Got nothing better to do so I might as well tell you, to be honest with you, I wasn't a witness as much a combatant, you think the Clone Wars was catastrophic? You haven't seen the worst of wars, and for that I am jealous of you, your kin, and every other race in the galaxy." What he told me was the most graphic tale I have ever heard. Bodies and debris piling up from extended fighting on far off worlds, stars going supernova in under a day, entire species reduced to extinction within an hour, and Jedi embracing the dark side of the force solely for the adrenaline rush and power and then taking joy in slaughtering their former comrades.

"But like all wars, this one to had its hero's and villains, myself and my master included. But there was also a young Human Ashla Gracewalker, and also my very first Padawan was, very good at making big messes out of Ruins schemes, she was a Togruta named Knara Tano."

I never knew I had an ancestor from The New Sith Wars up until now, although I found it odd that she had children considering the Jedi Code. "Well what was she like?" I asked. "She was a troubled young one, but brave to the very last breath, her parents were murdered a few days after Knara was born, she kept sleeping with one eye open after she turned thirty."

"Well what happened to her?" I asked him. "She, did something stupid with a force sensitive artifact, it gave her eternal life but severed her connection to the force, as to were she is now I do not know, but last I saw her she was unable to speak coherently." I soon understood, in order to end my suffering I had to cut myself off from the force the same way that Knara did nearly thousand years ago. "What was this artifact that she miss used?" I asked. "What kind of fool do you takes me for? There to few force sensitives in the galaxy as it is, do not think about throwing it away so rashly!" He responded.

"Why not? It was my connection to the force that the Separatists practically enslaved me during the war, so just tell me what it is and I'll be on my way." I said as I held an ignited light saber agents his throat. "Alright then, it was a Ner'zul crystal, but before you try it consider this, Knara is still alive somewhere babbling mindlessly because of that crystal, do you really want that?" he retorted. "Look I just don't want to kill anymore, I just want to be left alone and do somthing other then take another beings life." I told him. "So you simply wish to contemplate on your sins? You don't need to cut yourself off from the force to do that, in fact it would only make it harder, I know of a planet were you can do just that, Ruusan."


	15. Chapter 15

The Cracking Dawn part 15

So I went to Ruusan in exile, at least I had more dignity then on Nar Shaada. I landed my ship on the outskirts of a smugglers outpost called "Fort Nowhere." Shortly after I landed a group of Bouncers began following me, they began writing cryptic messages in the sand such as "Beware the jailor of the Builders, The shards of the old one are scattered across the stars, The grey demon knows not mercy." And the least inviting of them. "What happened to the Rakata shall happen again, to all that you once swore to protect."

Foolishly I ignored them and walked further and further into the desert, suddenly I felt as if I was being pulled towards something. The Bouncers tried to stop me from wherever on Ruusan I was walking to. I was defiantly sure I was under some sort of mind control, because I killed every Bouncer that came close to me.

Just as I was getting close to a cave in the mountain side I noticed some writing at the entrance that said "My the Force have mercy on you." No doubt written by the Bouncers before I got there, anyway as I walked further and further into the cave I began to feel as if every thought in my mind was slowly being purged one by one, all that began to matter was putting one foot in front of the other.

After what felt like months of walking I finally found what I was being drawn towards, a massive crystal that looked almost like a throne atop a massive stone pillar. I walked up it, as I did every memory I ever had, every tragedy and triumph of my life, began to course through my skull, but for some reason I couldn't properly move my body on my own, after a while I got to the very top of the pillar, I started to hear the sounds of screaming coming from it, I could feel the pain of over thirty five millennia course through my body, but for some reason I did not react.

I then started to hear a booming voice in my head, which said "I, am Minus Andu, and you shall become my vassal, and all who gnaw off the bones of my children shall be reduced to ASH! Release me from this prison Akul slayer." I then walked rather slowly with my hand stretch out to the crystal, when my entire palm touched it, all hell broke loose.

I think Andu was trying to steal my body, but for some reason didn't force my conciseness out. All he did was but me into A small fragment of my mind, like a small glass box, I had this odd feeling in my arms as if they were growing back from that incident with Luke on the smugglers moon, after at least an hour, I heard Andu's voice echo once again. "Now, I shall reap the vengeance of the Telkines upon this, "Galactic Empire." and at long last, execute the beast that should have died on this rock." I could feel as he used my body to jump down to the bottom of the cavern and then run with the force itself at his heels back to my ship.

Why didn't I stay on Telchine? Did Master Thel know about the crystal or did he tell about the planet on purpose, and above all what would a dead Telkine want with me? WHY, won't anyone just leave alone and leave me alone?

As I, we began to leave the system. Andu then said to me. "I'm sorry that I did this, but we both have an unseen enemy that stalks us, and before you say anything NO it is not the Telkines that are doing this, it was the Sith for all this time." I was silent for nearly the entire trip, the destination was Coruscant.

**Sorry for the long hiatus but, as mentioned at the very top of my Profile I have witters block.**

**Also I am aware that demonic possession is an**** old cliche, but honestly a lack of inspiration is a very dangerous thing.**


	16. Chapter 16

The Cracking Dawn part 16

I could do nothing as Minas Andu took my possessed body to Corusant, I was certain his "visit" somehow involved assassinating Darth Vader and The Emperor. Turned out I was right, as he walked closer and closer and closer to Imperial palace, he pretty much slaughtered every Storm trooper that he came across.

I began beating and clawing at the glass as he used my hands to murder and torture every thing else that got in his way. " I asked what felt like a thousand times over, screaming and crying in pain why he was doing this, as soon as we got within seeing distance of The Imperial palace he told me. "The ancient ones gave me the task of hunting down The Sith to the last being, thankfully you Jedi made my duty all the more easy by inadvertently driving them to a mere two, A master, and an apprentice. You have my thanks in that regards." This didn't answer my question so I gave him a rather brief reality check. "So… we Jedi have been nothing but tools to you? We have existed for so long only to thin out The Sith's ranks? Just so that you could fulfill a short term order by a bunch of dead fish? **IS THAT WHAT YOU ARE TRYING TO SAY!? **That I suffered for the last twenty years of my life just so that you could finish what **YOU **started!?" I screamed teary eyed at the very top of my lungs.

"No young one, heck at the time The Jedi Order never even existed, look I'm fully aware of what has happened galaxy wide since my death, Order 66 and everything before and after." I found this hard to believe, but then again he's using my body in a seemingly rash plan to bring down the empire in one day, or at the rate he was going one hour so it seemed likely that he was telling the truth. "Okay, now I have three questions, one, why are you Telkines so interested in me? two, was that a Ner'zhul crystal I touched back on Ruusan? And three, what did you mean by "The beast that should have died on this rock?" I asked him frightfully. "First, my children have grown weak over the long millennia and need the kind of strong willed warrior like you or, for that matter a senator with advanced survival and combat training, and a extreme loather for the Sith. Secondly, yes that was a Ner'zhul crystal you touched back on Ruusan, I made thousands of them and scattered them across the galaxy, so in a way I'm not completely free from them, and thirdly the "Beast" I referred to was a Sith that survived that very last battle of the New Sith Wars named, Darth Bane, it was he who reestablished the Sith Order under the rule of two, he was the Sith'ari, he was Sidious's forerunner, and a monster that Adas himself would have been proud to call his son. Those are the answers I shall give to you, remember them well for I hate repeating myself to the same person."

As we came up to the Imperial Palace Andu used the Force to make the front door decay because, according to him "It would have taken to long to find a key to it." as we walked through the palace every thing except for the walls, floors, and ceilings started to rot away and turn into dust, Storm Troopers, staff, just about everyone that was or wasn't in the Imperial military. When we finally got to the Emperors throne room, Andu said to Palpatine rather mockingly. "Hail Palpatine, Dark Lord of the Sith, executioner of The Jedi, murderer of a thousand worlds, and The Chosen One's deceiver, speaking of which, where is Lord Vader so that I may spill his guts on the floor along with your's?"

**Review's accepted, welcomed, and encouraged.**


	17. Chapter 17

The Cracking Dawn part 17

"You most me really brave, or really stupid to threaten me in my own palace." Palpatine said to us. "Actually I'm neither, and both at the same time." he said while taking my cloak hood off. "You must be Vader's old Padawan learner from the wars, I'm sure he would like nothing more but to kill you." Andu then gave him a smug smile and said. "Fine then, let him come, but don't bother calling for reinforcements, just about the entire palace staff has either turned to dust, or I sent them off on a series of pointless wild bantha chases, also the communication systems are offline."

So he sent out a request to Vader to return to Corusant to, help him with something, which obviously involves killing me and Andu. After several hours waiting for him to arrive he seemed rather surprised that we were here, and even more surprised that we were relatively unscathed despite the palaces infamous security.

"You have come far to die, Jedi scum." Vader said to us. "Same to you, but then again I'm not a slave to a living corpse as you are." Andu retorted, I assume the living corpse he was talking about was Palpitine. "So, you left those reptiles to their fate?" said Vader. "No, I have not, but I will not let this galaxy live in slavery and torment any longer." Andu replied.

Andu then charged forward at him with my saber drawn, Vader blocked our attack and tried to slash off our head, Andu docked Vader's attack then tripped him over with our body then used the force to pull The Emperors light saber into my hand, for some reason he allowed Vader to get back up on his feet. I asked him why he allowed that, he replied. "His time will come, but it would be better if died as a redeemed man, not as the machine he is now, he still has a long overdo duty to the force." I'm pretty sure Andu meant Vader's was talking about his forsaken destiny as the Chosen One.

Anyway after Vader got up Andu force pushed him out of a nearby window and he landed on to a rather narrow bridge, we jumped down to continue fighting him. "You have grown stronger since our encounter on Lehon, but I find your new skills to be surprising powerful, has The Emperor been teaching you when nobodies looking?" He said. "You poor fool, I am the oldest nightmare of the Sith, I am the bane of the Rakata, I am the father of the Telkines, I am, **MINAS ANDU**! Before you continue fighting me consider this, tyrants do not share power, and amongst the Sith trust is a weapon not a guarantee, that Banshee spawn Sidious cares for nothing save his power and his own life, to him everything is a means to an end, but before I go consider this, a man chooses, a slave obeys!" Andu said to him. "It is to late for me Ahsoka, and who is this Minus Andu you keep babbling about?" Vader said. "I am not Ahsoka, I have simply taken over her body for the time being, being trapped in a giant crystal for twenty-five thousand years is very cramping." Andu answered him, at least I have his word on leaving my body.

"I thought your strength in the force was unusually strong, so, Minas Andu is it? I thought that name sounded familiar." Vader said. "I'm pretty sure that Sidious told you of my slavery to the Infinite Empire as he put you to sleep every night into your meditation sphere." Andu said, The Imperials began to mobilize a number of bombers around the bridge that we were on. "My time has come, before I go consider this, I am your father." Andu said, Anakin always told me he had no father, he then just stood silently "So Shmi never told about me, I under stand, but why you were so naïve as to believe Palpatines lies about what he had learned from Lord Plagueis is a mystery that I will never understood." Andu then jumped off of the bridge then ran and jumped our way through the under city back to our ship then speed out of the Corusant system.

We then went back to Ruusan, except this time it was much closer to the crystal chamber we then went back to the top he then touched it suddenly, I felt this painful tingling in my entire body, except this time I could react properly to it, of course I was so ecstatic about it that I fell of the stone pillar and nearly killed myself, Andu healed me remotely from the crystal.

I then heard Andu's voice one finally time. "Go my child, go to Shili, try that bounty hunter alias you went under on the smugglers moon, and don't worry about the Empire young one, it will fall soon enough, till then don't leave until Luke come's looking for you, don't worry he'll live."

I woke up dazed and tired I slowly regained conciseness and slowly stumbled to my ship. I then set a course to Shili, I was battered, bruised, and incredibly tired, I think I'll get a drink, or five if need be when I get there.


	18. Chapter 18

The Cracking Dawn part 18

My name is Zaar Lrack, champion of the Quetzal, Paladin to Templar Thel Andúril, brief apprentice to Obi-Wan Kenobi, loving husband and father to four children.

Anyway, after a mission in the Expansion Region I thought I would have a brief drink on Shili, it was the homeworld of my old friend Ahsoka Tano, O boy if master Thel's description of Knara was accurate, then child like mother don't you know. Anyhow shortly after landing I found a quaint little tavern called "Jib-Mar's watering hole." and, well it was flooded with bill and, what looked like several different types of insects up to my knees. Kind of reminded me of the swamps back on Montezuma, anyway as I walked through the sludge to the bar an elderly Togruta came up to me, possibly Jib-Mar. "Please sir, you need to wait for a week or two for a clean up crew to fix this mess miss Styx made." he said, Styx sounded very familiar, I think I heard it shortly after… Oh no. "Sir, was this Styx person a Togruta? Did she happen to have these grey blue eyes, A petite waist line, and a bad drinking habit?" I asked him. "Why yes, last night she passed out drunk on the floor and just kept vomiting all through the night and a large number insects began to seep through it, never seen a women hold her liquor for that long." he said. "Where is she now?" I asked him. "I think she's still in that gunk, a human tried to get he out earlier but something ate him." He said.

I then began digging through for Ahsoka, it took me awhile to sift her through all the bile she ejected, she never looked so horrible and I've seen her naked, accidentally. Anyway, I franticly pulled her out of the maw of a Dianoga that somehow got out of the tavern's garbage disposal. She was unconscious and a little tipsy and babbling almost mindlessly, and something about Minas Andu and half eaten fish. She came to a few days latter, when she came to, she said had a nightmarish hangover. "Ahsoka were have you been? Andúril told you were on Ruusan." I said quietly to her. "Oh what happened? All I remember is being invited to a drinking game and the next thing I know I'm in here." She said.

"Ahsoka, I'm disappointed in you, I thought you were in meditation on Ruusan, but it turns out you came home for a drink, I can't believe you betrayed my trust." I told her angrily. "Zaar I went to Ruusan, but somehow Andu possessed, and then we went to Corusant to attempt to kill Vader and the Emporer, or at least emotionally scare Vader, he then said something about being his father, then he told me not to leave Shili until Luke came to look for me, or something like that my memories a little fuzzy thanks to those slemos from last night." She said. "You're a lost cause, I should have killed on Elysium, not just because you killed my sister but because you stooped back to where you were on Nar Shadaa, drunk and in a giant mess from your nearly bottomless maw, I can't believe I actually loved you." I told her. "But, Zaar I can change, just give me 9 months and I'll be back on my feet and." She said as I angrily slapped her across her face, I do regret what I did, but I was tired of broken promises from that Bloodskinned Banshee, I then left for Montezuma, but not before I sent a message to Luke Skywalker.

I still fell guilty for just leavening her there, esspecialy since that also left a series massive scars pitted all over her face from my hand spikes, but if she thinks I'm going to help her get out of a mess of her own creation she obviously didn't know as well as she thought. I'm going to lay off of alcohol from here on out.


	19. IMPORTANT NOTICE

IMPORTANT NOTICE

Author's Note: Apparently there's a bit of a mess going on on this website involving stories being permanently deleted because they were mass flagged by a trollish watchdog group. Please read the following petition.

XXXXX

PLEASE copy & Sign this petition, and no worries, this is only a temporary chapter.

THANK YOU

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be loosing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

Darth Drafter

arturus

Iseal

Shisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

chaosthesith89

DanteSparda894

bellxross

Zyber Elethone

WizardsGirl

Charmedlily

Longislandgirl88

Erttheking

Darth Sith'ari


End file.
